A New Forever
by Kylie01
Summary: Isabella moved somewhere else. Now her mom's wants to move back to Dansville. Her life is perfect. She has friends and a boyfriend. When Isabella pops in Phineas loves her. Isabella can't let her feeling out. Do they love or hate or friends? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Phineas and Ferb story. **

**Please be nice and give me nice**

**comments and reviews. tell me what you think**

**and this is just a try, seeing if I am worthy of**

**writing a story. Now enjoy.

* * *

**

Forever

Chapter 1

Isabella's Pov~

Hi, I am Isabella if you guys don't know. I was a fireside girl till my mother decided we had to move, all the way to San Diego. Now here I am living my perfect life. I have more then ten friends. I have a super hot boyfriend. Oh yeah! Did I mention that I used to live in Dansville? Well I did.

I had lots of friends there too but now I got new, so still remember the old. I got new friends, and I got old friends. I know it doesn't make sense, still working on something like that for a good song. Just kidding.

I sat down in my house, hanging out with Amber, and Elisabeth. We were watching Secret Life of American Teenager. I had all of the seasons. Plus every thirteen year old girl loves this show.

Soon as we were watching a show my mother walked in from the doors. "Isabella we have to talk." Mother called out. Wonder what she wanted, bet it is nothing really important.

"Yes mom." I say rationally. I look in her green eyes while she puts of her black hair. I have my mother's hair. I have blue eyes. I inherited that from my father. The rest looks like my mother.

"I have something very important to tell you." Just hurry up because I want to watch Secret Life. "We are moving back to Dansville." Did she say visit or move? "No ifs or buts about moving." I was moving back to my old town.

We moved from there like two years ago. But everyone was my friend. I had a crush on Phineas. But now I have a boyfriend named Brain. This couldn't be happening.

"Mom!" I shouted. "I can't just abandon my friends here. They would die without me." I hesitate to say.

"I bet your friends back there felt like they would die without you. Like you abandon them." Mother said using my words. "When we left Dansville you didn't complain, you just said okay. We left and you cried when you left." She said bringing back memories.

Flashback Starts

Phineas hugged me good-bye while the tears flooded down my face. Everyone was crying because I was leaving. Every single friend hugged me.

When my car zoomed out of sight from them I sobbed because I may never see them again. I had a great life there. It was the best thing that happened to me. I remember when Phineas hugged me.

Flashback ends

"Why are you worrying about this now?" Mother asked.

"I don't know because my life is perfect here. This was the best thing that ever happened to me. It was moving here. I have my boyfriend, and I have friends." I said.

"No matter if you like it or not we are moving and that is it. I haven't found a house but Phineas's mom said it would be fine to live with her." She announced. "We are moving by the end of the week and that is what is happening no matter what happens." That was it and we were moving.

I stormed up to my room while my friends followed. "Guess what!" I yelled.

"What." Both of my friends said in union.

"I am moving to Dansville." I say.

"What!"" They shouted. "You can't!" They screamed. We started to text everyone and tell the truth out. "What was Dansville like?"? My friends asked.

I wanted to stay here so I lied. "Terrible. It was like a ghetto town." I lie. "No matter what gets in the way we are moving there." I say.

Phineas's Pov~

I and Ferb were outside deciding if we were going to do a invention today. We usually don't do them a lot anymore because we are thirteen. Ferb has a girlfriend. Me, no because there is no girl I like here.

I use to have a major crush on Isabella but she moved. Candace walked through the gates with Jeremy her boyfriend. She was in collage but she could live with us because the collage is about twenty minutes away.

"Oh yes all my three children are here finally." Our mom said. "I want you opinion on this. Would it be okay if Isabella and her mom stayed here for the summer, or when they find a house? If they don't find a house they go back to California. If they find a house they stay here in the city." Mom explained.

"That would be fine." Candace said.

"It's okay." Ferb said.

"I don't care. She can live here all she wants." I say. I race up to my room while Ferb follows.

"Your biggest crush is going to live under the same roof as us Phineas. I know you do care." Ferb said.

"Fine I do care but under the same roof. She probably found someone better than me. I am nothing but a builder with blue prints." Truthfully I say. "What do I do? Get her phone number and text her because I got my own phone."

"Be her friend." Ferb suggested.

"Well that is the only choice I have." I say.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. **

**Please review. Plus you know **

**you want to review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you for those reviews **

**Random9747649- I wrote some more, now enjoy chapter 2 **

**MissyMeghan3-Thanks for telling me it is good and here I am updating. **

**Drama sapphire- Thank-you for reviewing and telling me what a good story it is so far.

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Isabella's Pov~

I swear my mom just told me we were moving just yesterday. But now is the big day when we really go. Brain kisses me lightly on the lips. How can we keep a long distance relationship? This will be hard plus when I am living with Phineas.

Then I began to cry while I hug each friend and give another kiss to Brain. Then I walk to my car sobbing while other people cry. I am just leaving them for a while then coming back. Soon are car zooms away and I fall asleep.

The next time I wake up to find it is dark outside and see my mother still driving and coffee in her hand drinking it. Then when it was morning my mother said we have a few hours to go.

But I hated my mother to just stay up all night and another couple house just to get to one place. But mother didn't want to fly a airplane to here.

Phineas's Pov~

Isabella was going to be here today. I was wearing same only clothes. Some jeans and orange striped shirt. But by the time they got here they went straight to the basement and I and Ferb helped bring the stuff in. Then her mother went straight to sleep.

"What ya doing?" Isabella said breaking the quietness.

"Nothing." I answer. That was the first time she ever heard me say nothing. She looked shocked. I didn't even know what to say. Then Ferb left to go to his girlfriend's house. Then it was awkward.

"So how was your other town?" I asked.

"Perfect. What have ya been doing here?" Isabella asked.

"Building and nothing. Haven's been building often. I just got better things now." I answered.

I was talking to the girl I have a crush on and I am just awkward around here. "Do you have girlfriend?" No I thought in my head when she asked that.

"No. Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yes." She says truthfully. Okaying no flirting with her.

Isabella's Pov~

I have a boyfriend but Phineas I just love him for some odd reason. He has no girlfriend so I can flirt with him. So cool! I don't care if I have a boyfriend now because I still have a major crush on him

"Phineas, what can we do?" I ask.

"We can walk to an ice cream place called Twisters." He said. I said cool let's go.

When we got there I ordered a bubble gum shake. He ordered cotton candy shake. We were walking back to his house.

"Can I try it?" I asked him out no where, I was asking to try his cotton candy shake. He just handed it over to me like he didn't even care. So I just took a sip and handed it back and when we got back Ferb was home.

Phineas's Pov~

When I got to bed that night I thought what happened when we were walking.

First she forgot her money and I offered to pay and she said okay. I usually don't pay for anyone. Secondly I let her have a sip of my cotton candy shake, which I usually didn't let anyone have any of my food. Thirdly I have been acting awkward around her. What was happening to me?

No you can't fall in love with her because she already has a boyfriend that I don't care about. She will never fall for me. Now thinking back when we were eleven years old she always had a crush on me.

Everyone knew it. When I was twelve I realize that I had a crush on her too. I still do but she will never ever kiss me or go out with me. But didn't we just go on a date because I paid. No Phineas you were just trying to be nice on her first day back. You don't love her or have a crush on her. Get over Isabella right now.

But soon enough I drifted off to sleep and had the weirdest dream. I kissed Isabella and her boyfriend came here and broke up with her. She cried and I comforted her. We fell in love. What a dream!

Isabella's Pov~

The very next day I picked out a purple sundress to wear while on the other hand Phineas wore jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. Ferb wore jeans and a whit t-shirt. Ferb went over to his girlfriend's house.

Phineas showed me to the whole town once again He told me what happened while I was gone and everything so I would catch up. When I was living here there was no Twisters, and a new big building that kids couldn't go into without adult supervision.

Everything has change in Dansville. Phineas was such a nice guy. But I didn't love him. We are forever best friends. Correct Isabella.

We will not date because we are forever best friends. He doesn't even like you Isabella. You like him but he doesn't like you. That is finale.

Wait a second! I am falling for Phineas. Remember Isabella you have a great boyfriend at home.

Phineas's Pov~

Something weird is going on.

Well we are going to see Baljeet. I haven't seen him for a while. I knocked on Baljeet's door.

Isabella was quite. We were just too awkward and quiet around each other.

"Hello Phineas and Isabella." Baljeet says. ""Oh my gosh. Isabella is back from California I must say." Isabella nodded.

"If you want to come Baljeet, we are going to see the fireside girls." I said. He liked one of the girls in the Fireside group.

"No." He said. "Yes." He said. He kept doing that over and over till he finally decided he had to do his math homework. We aren't even in school.

When we finally got there, the leader that been there for two years, since Isabella left. "Hello Phineas, who is this?" When Isabella said she was getting a new leader, she meant no one we knew, but know we know her. Her name is Lilly.

Isabella's Pov~

How could that Lilly not know me when I picked her to be the leader? She was stupid. The group was bigger. The six girls I had were still here. But there were like six more. I didn't even know them.

"Oh hi Lilly." I say. "Least I don't forget the leader I picked for the fireside girls." The six fireside girls I knew came over and talked to me, and hugged me. "I am Isabella by the way." I say.

Lilly probably didn't like me now. Nut I don't really care.

So we went back to Phineas house and had some sandwiches.

* * *

**Please review. **

**I would like new reader or the first three reviewers. **

**But review because you know you want to.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank-you my reviewers. **

**teamphineas-I will get those fixed but i probably will fix them when I can. Because gith now I have a baby coming soon. then i will have to do school stuff and take care of my baby but I will edit everything when I can. **

**Drama Sapphire- thanks for reviewing again. **

**stormdog11- yea sis, don't review my story because I already know what you say about it. **

**Missy Meaghan3- thanks for reviewing again,

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Ferb's Pov~

I went to the fireside girls place with his girlfriend who moved in last year, Ashley. I went down to the fireside girl's house. Lilly looked at Ferb. "What do people want today?" She asked irritated.

Did I say Lilly like my brother Phineas? Phineas knows Lilly likes him but he doesn't care for her. But now that didn't matter this minute. "Ferb had an important message." Ashley explained.

I was deciding to talk this little part. "Everyone knows in this room that Isabella always had a crush on Phineas. Lilly I am talking to the six girls which was Isabella's troop before she moved." I said.

"Well, take them all out if you need to talk to them!" Lilly snapped. She seemed grumpy today.

But I needed to deliver this so I did. "You know Isabella always had a crush on Phineas. Phineas has a crush on her. You guys mission is to see if she still likes Phineas because this is important. We have to get them together. If we don't, we fail. You fireside girls take shifts once a week or she will notice something." Ferb said there mission to them.

"Okay." They all said at once.

Phineas's Pov~

I was showing Isabella some of the cool blue prints we had. She looked amazed. I showed her one that we can build tons of stuff.

I showed her a rocket ship. The ice cream maker thing. Everything we had. I showed her the time traveling one that we never made. You put a certain date in and it takes you that long ago.

Soon after while we put all the stuff back and we saw Candace, texting on her phone. "Hey Isabella," Candace said. "Wait! Isabella is back." She brought Isabella in a hug.

Then one of the fireside girls came inside our house. I think that one was Marie. "Hey Phineas can I burrow Isabella?" I said sure why not. She took Isabella and went to do something I guess. But remember Phineas you can't hog Isabella.

Isabella's Pov~

I went outside with Mia. She was talking away about her life while I listened. Then she said finally that one word that made it my turn. 'You?'

"My life was perfect over there. I had great friends. I do have great friends here too. I have a boyfriend there. But I don't have a boyfriend here. Plus a lot of my family lives there. Everything was perfect. It is halfway perfect here." I explained.

"That seems like amazing life, but most people don't get that." Mia said sadly. She lost her mother in a car accident and she had her father, she didn't like girl things with her father. "You're lucky you have a mother that can teach you how to put pads on when you are on your period."

"Are you on your period?" I asked. "My mine will be coming soon." I say truthfully.

"I am on it." Mia said truthfully. We talked like girls would. We talked about shopping and everything a girl would talk about.

"Hey Isabella," Mia hesitated. "What do you think of Phineas?" Mia asked. I got stunned and tried to keep a normal face on.

I really thought about. I thought Phineas was adorable. I still had a crush on him. He was funny and cute. He was amazing. He was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. He was a great improvement in my life. But I didn't say that. "We're just friends." I say.

Then we talked more about girl stuff. Then I went back to my temporary home. Phineas was there watching a movie called Transformer Revenge of the Fallen. I sat down next to him and watched it.

"Hey Phineas do you know were Ferb is?" Phineas's mom asked.

"No. But he probably is with Ashley his girlfriend." Phineas said watching the movie once again.

Phineas's Pov~

I kept watching the movie. Then I felt something lightly touch my shoulder. It was Isabella's head placing her head on my shoulder, drifting to sleep. I just keep watching the movie not caring.

Soon as the movie ended I yawned. Isabella was still there asleep. I just stay there for a while and soon Ferb comes home.

"What's happening here?" Ferb asked.

"She fell asleep watching a movie." I confessed. "Now help me get to her bed." I whisper. I pick Isabella up and head down the stairs, putting her on one of the two beds and quickly coming up with waking her.

Then I and Ferb headed up to bed. But I took a real quick shower and got in my pajamas, and headed to my room were Ferb was already asleep. "Hey Perry," My platypus came up and lied down at the end up my bed.

Soon I started getting dizzy and my eyes were droopy and I closed my eyes falling asleep.

Isabella's Pov~

The next morning I woke up in my bed, still in my purple sundress. I went upstairs holding pants and a design shirt from Deb. It was just a butterfly on the shirt. It was multicolored.

"Hello. Phineas where is the shower?" Dang, I forgot were everything is. He took a bite of his cereal.

"Upstairs, by Candace's room," Phineas said so sweetly.

"Thanks." I got to the bathroom. I took a quick shower. I put my hair up in a high pony tail. I went downstairs once again and blow-dried my hair, and then I put it up again in a high pony tail.

"Hey, you look amazing." Phineas compliment me. I blushed a little and smiled.

"What ya doing?" I asked like always I would do when we were in the backyard.

"I and Ferb decided we were going to go to the mall today, shop, and buy some more blue prints so we can build stuff." Phineas explained. "Do you wanna come?" He asked. "Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas said like on a daily routine.

"I would love to come." Everyone shrugged where's Perry? Ferb and Phineas went to go blue prints first. Then I saw one of the fireside girls. It was Mia.

"Hey Mia," I said excited. Then my phone rang. "Hold on," I said and looked at the text. It was from my friend Elisabeth texted me.

3Elisabeth3- Hey is the place ghetto?

Oh yeah. Before I left I remember that I told them it was ghetto and I didn't want to go back because of that.

33Me33- No, things changed. Everything is great. Hanging out with one of my old friends.

Then I turned my phone off. "Hi Isabella." I love how Mia was so patient. We went to all the stores. We even saw Stacy and Candace working with each other at a store. It was nice seeing everyone again.

"I love it when I see everyone I know. It feels so great." I exclaimed to Mia. We both smiled and looked around not buying anything. "Everyone is so nice, barely anyone is jealous, and they aren't like my drama friends." I said to Mia when we sat down for a shake.

"That is all what California is. Drama. It is so stupid." Mia was right, drama can get stupid. "Pretty much you are the heaven yourself. It is you climate. Friends are like company from hell. Some of your friends. So pretty much go To Heaven for Climate, Go to hell for company." I wonder what that meant.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"Whatever your heart says." Mia said truthfully. "You will find it some day in your heart. It is just a simple quote. It is a good one. I always say it right before I go to bed so I know who my friends are." Mia was confusing.

Then Phineas, Baljeet, and Ferb came over and say by us with shakes. "Are you girls done talking?" Baljeet said staring at Mia.

Phineas's Pov~

Baljeet like Marie! "Hey, since you guys know this is Mia." Oh, Mia is the name of this girl. Then we all decide to go see a movie.

We decide to see the movie Valentine's Day movie was in the movie theaters. All of us friends went. Soon as we got home we did our own stuff at night.

Isabella's Pov~

I looked at all my text. There was text the three of my friends were coming and my boyfriend was too. I bet that wasn't going to happen.

Then soon enough Ferb, Phineas and I played a board game till it was time to go to sleep.

Now I really wonder if they were coming.

* * *

**it is a long chapter.  
**

**please bear with my mistakes. like id Danville is spelled wrong. **

**please don't correct me because when I am done I correct it all and add a few things. **

**but review please!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it is shorter from other ones but I really wanted to get this chaper up for you guys. **

**i been busy and tired because I am 17 year old with my baby.

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Isabella's Pov~

It been two weeks and somehow I am really glad I am here in Danville. This is the most amazing thing that ever happens to me. I love no drama. I sometimes forget what no drama is like.

I and Phineas were leaning up against the tree while playing cards. Then I heard a familiar voice. "Hey, where the hell do you think Isabella would be?"

"Hide me." I hissed but they were already in the backyard. I lit a smile on my face. There was Brain, Amber, and Elisabeth standing there. "Hi." I mumble. "This is Phineas my best friend. Right?" I turn towards to him.

"Yes." Then Ferb entered the backyard. "Hi, nice meeting you." Phineas said. "Okay Ferb, ready to build a water park" Phineas said.

"Hey Phineas, is it possible to build a water park in this back yard. Because I think there is no damn way possible." Brain said butting in there conversation. Ferb and Phineas turn toward him.

"If we could build a beach in our backyard, I bet we can build a water park in our backyard. Did you know there was law about trespassing? Because this is our yard. I am pretty sure you don't know anything. Never say Impossible, because everything can be possible." Phineas said to Brain.

I put my hand over my mouth trying not to laugh because Brain would be mad if I laughed. "By the way I am Isabella's boyfriend. This is her property too. I am Brain. That is Amber and Elisabeth." Brain said.

Then Phineas was standing there staring at him like he was a total crazy fool. But he wouldn't be treating my best friend like this. But then Phineas talked before I had a chance to talk to him. "This _isn't _Isabella's lawn. She _isn't _paying for this house. We are letting her stay for free. Now get off my lawn because you are getting really annoying. If you want to hang out with Isabella you can go somewhere else." Phineas told him.

"How about you shut the hell up?" Brain said annoyed. "You are getting really annoying too." Brain says.

Phineas's Pov~

Then I heard Isabella talk. "Hey, Brain this isn't California. No one is scared of you here. Phineas will never be scared of you. When he means it is his lawn, he means it. So you shut up now because you are just being a little brat to everyone." Isabella said.

Amber and Elisabeth giggled while I and Ferb smiled a little. "Hey, everyone will love me, even if I annoy them."

"Not me or Ferb!" I called out. We were looking at the blue prints and we decided to build a Hotel instead. I called the people; they brought the stuff we needed. Everything was going normal.

Brain was just watching. Then Baljeet came over. The fireside girls came over. Isabella was even helping. "Here Isabella, go up there and put these screws in." He said.

Soon we had a building with empty air space and a tall building with no floors. They worked on that and that. Soon they finished.

"Damn, he is a good builder." Brain said. "Hey can I have a looked Phineas?"

"After we have all our holds done?" He stared at me. "Yes. Tons of people are coming in and you will be last for the loser. Just kidding." Phineas said.

Isabella's Pov~

Brain came over by me while I was getting ready for a smoothie stand. "Hi babe," He says in my ear softly. He kisses me no the cheek lightly. He kisses me on the lips.

"Isabella please get on work." Phineas calls out to me while I let go the kiss.

Soon this place is filled and Brain is just waiting for me. I just get people smoothies. Then Mia was giving out ice cream. People were swimming. Soon after a while we finished.

Like always the invention disappeared. Candace wasn't here is bust them because she was at collage. Things were getting old but it still was fun.

"Hey everyone, we are meeting at the beach and hanging out. At 9:30pm." Phineas announced.

"Are you going Isabella?" Brain asked.

"Yea, I am because I am with my old friends again and I am going to enjoy my time here while I am here for now. You can come if you like." I say kinda rude.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You act normal. You don't cuss here. You don't have fun here." He said.

"Damn it, Brain!" I yell. "You are getting really frustrating!" I screamed. I just walked inside the house. I hear Brain yelling at people. Everyone comes in. Even Amber and Elisabeth. "So Amber and Elisabeth get to come in?" I ask Phineas.

"Uh..." He starts. "Your boyfriend just ran off and I said they were welcomed if they like to come." He says. Phineas's Mom comes inside. "Hey mom." Phineas said. "We are going to the beach tonight and will be back at 12:30am maybe."

"Okay have fun when you go. How about you all go to Twisters?" His mom suggested.

"Okay thanks mom." Phineas says. Brain came back and put his arm around my waist. We were on our way to Twisters and I forgot my money again. What the hell was the matter with me not taking money?

The whole fireside girl troop bought a vanilla shake. Ferb got a bubble gum ice cream cone and Phineas got an oreo mcflurry. Brain my boyfriend brought no money. Elisabeth and Amber didn't bring money either. Ferb offered to but them ice cream and they got some. I wanted some so badly.

"Do you want some ice cream Isabella?" Phineas asked when he took out his wallet looking at his money. I wanted to say yes bit then no. "If I have enough money for what you want."

"Sure. Thanks Phineas." I say while he hands me three dollar bills. I buy a cotton candy shake. I sat right next to Phineas with Brain on the other side of me.

By the time we finish and go to the beach It is 10:15 pm.

Everything was dull till Mia spoke up. "Let's play truth and dare or spin the bottle." Everyone agreed to play both.

* * *

**oh shit!**

**sorry for language. **

**but my baby is crying so better get off. **

**please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am updating this every Tuesday. I got my baby to sleep. **

**i am tired. but i will finish this chapter. **

**here is chapter 5.

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Phineas's Pov~

We were all sitting in a circle with flashlights in our hands and beginning our game of truth or dare. Mia was the first to speak. "Baljeet, truth or dare." She says in a questionable tone.

"Truth." He says dull but terror in his eyes.

"Who do you like out of this group?' I just lit a smile because he liked Mia. He muttered something. "Speak up Baljeet!" Mia said loud and clear.

"Mia!" He yelled. Mia had eyes so big and wide, she looked like she was going to blow up. She looked so stunned and she just was like frozen. It was craziest look I ever seen in my whole entire life. "Moving on…." Baljeet says.

Isabella's Pov~

"Lila." She was one of the fireside girls. "Truth or dare." Baljeet said. Mia still had that look on her face like she was shock.

"Dare." Lila was willing to do anything.

"I dare you to kiss Isabella's boyfriend for ten seconds!" Baljeet says while Lila is like done you just say that look.

"HELL NO!" I heard Brain say. "I am dating someone and I hope you know that. I am guessing you don't give shit." He muttered. Brian needs a life and live. It's a dare so he is forced into it.

Lila kissed him on the cheek for 10 seconds. "You didn't say where." She sticks her tongue out. We had stupid truths and funny dares. Prank calls, and all that!

"Isabella." Ferb said.

"Truth."

"Do you still have a crush on Phineas?" I go deep red and blush but no one noticed but Brian while he just tried to have a smile.

"No." I fib. "We're just friends." I say the truth. I do have a crush on Phineas Flynn. **(That is his last name? Right?) **

Phineas's Pov~

Now it was time for truth or dare. Are rules were if you were a boy and it landed on a boy you had a choice too kiss them on the lips or hug them. If you were a girl and you landed on a girl you kiss them on the lips and or hug. If you were a girl or a boy and you landed on a girl or a boy you would have to kiss them on the lips. Those were just our rules.

Baljeet went first. No surprise. It land on MIA! Baljeet blushes a little while Mia does too. He went over to Mia and their lips magnet together and they were kissing for about a minute and then Lila said they had enough.

Mia spins the bottle and it landed on Lila. She gave Lila a hug. Lila spins the bottle and it landed on Brian. How many times was she going to kiss Brain? She pecked his lips. Brian spins the bottle. It lands on Baljeet and hugs him with one arm.

Baljeet spins again and it lands on Ferb. He hugs my brother. Ferb spins the bottle and it lands on me. He hugs me. Then I spin the bottle and it lands on ISABELLA!

I swallowed. I go sit right by her. Of course this would happen to me. I kissed Isabella for about ten seconds and let it go. There was no tonguing. Just motion with the lips. She was a good kisser.

Isabella's Pov~

Phineas spins the bottle and it lands on me. He comes right by me and just kisses me. I love how there was no tonguing. Brian and my first kiss had tonguing. It was just the motion of our lips His smooth lips. He was a good kisser.

After her leaves Brian frowns.

About three hours later we go to Mia's house and watch The Princess Bride. I love this move. It is one my favorite movies.

When the movies I over and walk home with Phineas and Ferb. It was kinda awkward and silent.

~_The Next Day~_

I wake up and see Phineas and Ferb were eating breakfast. Ferb was wearing jeans a yellow t-shirt. Phineas wore jeans and an orange t-shirt.

I go take a shower and put on jeans and a strapless pink top. I just straighten my hair and have breakfast.

"What ya doing?" I ask Phineas because Ferb is talking. I never thought Ferb would have a girlfriend. It made him talk more.

"Nothing." He answered. "I am going for a walk. You wanna come." I nodded and I put on converse. I see Amber and Elisabeth, and Brian asleep. I run back outside. "So you don't have crush on me anymore?" I smirk.

"I had a crush on you at eleven. Now I am thirteen, I think the crush stopped. Plus it's not like we wanted to kiss." Well I did. I have been waiting for that for years. "We're just friends."

"Correct." Phineas said while we both smile and walk down the park talking like normal friends. Now the awkwardness is gone.

But I do have a crush on Phineas.

Phineas's Pov~

"What ya doing?" Isabella asked while I was leaning up against a tree and Ferb was talking to his girlfriend. Then they kiss and go somewhere.

"Nothing." I reply. "I am going for a walk." She nods. "You wanna come?" She nods again and runs inside to get something. Then we head to the park. I couldn't stop thinking about her. The kiss! The Crush thing? I needed the awkwardness out of the way.

"So you don't have a crush on me?" I questioned.

"I had a crush on you at eleven." I nod. "Now I'm thirteen, I think the crush stopped. Plus it's not like we wanted to kiss." Well I did. "We're just friends." I nod.

"Correct." I agree and we both smile, we talk and I am glad the awkwardness is gone.

But I still have a crush on Isabella.

* * *

**Truth or dare or spin the bottle wasn't the best. but truth or dare will happen again in this story. **

**so give me suggestions now for that. but i am tired. **

**so will they ever admit their crushes?**

**but REVIEW!**

**dammit. i accidentally yelled that now the baby is crying. **

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
